


my baby two belts

by merenwen (ayebydan)



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 21:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18710431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/merenwen
Summary: Becky catches Charlotte staring at the belts. Again. Turns out prodding her about it leads to deeper thoughts and a better understanding.





	my baby two belts

After Becky catches Charlotte staring at the two belts _again_ she sighs and slams her suitcase shut. 

"I won't apologise for it, Char."

"I would never expect you to. Would not expect you to feel guilty either. I know you earned your moment. I will have others. Still weird though. Everything about it is weird. Two belts. No unification. Just you, the man, against the world," Charlotte rambles, a floodgate of thoughts slipping from the lips still puffy from where Mella's right was a bit too snug earlier. None of this is said while looking at Becky. She is too busy pulling her fake lashes off for that. A new set for tomorrow. TV. Where her looks matter almost as much as her moves do. 

"We have talked about this."

"Yes. I am still going to stare, Bex," Charlotte states firmly while reaching with wriggling hands for Becky to join her on the bed which she does with a huff, "I think that action alone just shed another one of your hair extensions. I stare cause I want it. I stare because I am proud of you. I will try not to if it unnerves you."

"I just don't want ye to be jealous," Becky murmurs.

"I am jealous. But....is that always a bad thing? I am still proud of you."

"I think Evans believes her own promos. Everything is just so....fast."

"You will realise you enjoyed it later. Always the way. Also, she's a dope. Snuggle?"

"If you must."

"I must. You are far prettier to stare at that those leather plastic horrors anyway."

Becky fakes a gasp and pokes Charlotte in the ribs for good measure, "How dare ye! Me belts!"

"Yeah. Your belts," Charlotte smiles while pushing another wayward extension out of her way," My baby Two Belts."


End file.
